Heart of Stone
by blazeXahead
Summary: Its the 73 Annual Hunger Games and a special girl from district 7, Cassia catches Catos eye. How will she deal with the unwanted attention and will she be able to survive the Hunger Games? CatoXOC
1. Reaping

Chapter 1

I ran the brush threw my hair one last time and sighed, **_reaping's are entirely too stressful._** I set the brush down on the sink and glance at the girl in mirror; she's tall with long wavy golden brown hair, a gentle blanket of freckles highlight her cheeks and nose, and her eyes are a striking shade of blue.

"Doe eyes." I murmur, that's what dad used to call them.

As I step out the bathroom door, a gentle wave of sobs hit me. "Cal." I call out "Calaway."

I turn the corner and there she sits, her head in her hands sobbing "Don't leave me."

"Cal." I whisper to her gently "Hey look at me." She tilts her head upwards, and heaves another sob; I place my thumbs underneath both of her puffy eyes and gently wipe away the tears. "We talked about this didn't we? If we can make it through this we can make it through anything right?"

"Yes…" she mumbles before taking a deep breath. "But, I need you. You're the only one I have left… I don't want them to take you; I don't want to be alone. I know sometimes I get mad and tell you I hate you, but I don't mean it because your my sister and I love you." And with that she bursts into another fit of tears.

"Hey, it's alright." I say as I pull her head into my shoulder. I begin to stroke her hair softly, it's something mom used to do to me when I was upset. "You're my favorite sister, yah know."

She pulls back and rubs her eyes. A small smile playing on her lips. "I'm your only sister."

"Do you plan on attending the reaping in your best set of pantaloons, or are you going to get dressed sometime today?" I say as I eye the crumpled blue dress beside her.

"I don't like dresses." She states simply.

"Get dressed, and I'll braid your hair the way mom used to braid mine."

"You mean it?" She grins, a smile so wide that the Cheshire cat himself would be jealous of.

"Of course."

-Reaping-

"Cass."

"Yah Cal?"

"Do you ever wonder what they look like under all that makeup?" She says her eyes flicking up to the stage.

"Sometimes." I say looking up to the stage. I watch as the odd teal haired women steps up to the mike.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the seventy third annual Hunger Games, I'm Amity Astra and I will be serving as your district seven escort this year." She takes in a breath as her eyes dart around, seeming to look for some type of reaction from the crowd. "Now should we start with boys or girls?" She smiles. "Well?" when no one replies she gives an audible irritated sigh. "I guess its ladies first then." A Peace Keeper holding a large glass bowl filled with pieces of paper approaches her. Amity grins and plucks a folded piece of paper out. She re approaches the mike, a gradual smile spreads across her face as she processes the name. "Cassia Alder." She calls.

"No!" Cries a tiny voice beside you. The crowd that once surrounded us draws back in order to make room for the impending Peace Keepers.

"Calaway look at me!" I kneel down in front of her and place both of my hands on either side of her face. "What do you need to do?"

Tears begin to brim over here lower eyelids and she sniffles "Go to… Go to Sage, she'll look after me and let me work in the store." She begins to sob. "I..I lov-"

"Hey listen to me Calaway." I can feel the Peace Keepers drawing near with each breath. "If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember-"A pair of forceful hands clamp down on my shoulders and begin to pull me away. Calaway's tiny hands latch onto my wrist, she digs her heels into the ground and gradually begins to slide forward with me, **_she's not giving __up__ that easy_.**

"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is-"Calaway screeches as a pair of hands wrap around her tiny waist and cut her off. Her nails dig into my skin as they rip her from me.

"Even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." I practically scream as they drag me to the stage. My eyes begin to well up as I watch her tiny thrashing form trying to escape the massive Peace Keeper. "Calaway!" I shout "Calaway, I'm coming back for you I promise!" Calaway's tiny form goes limp, as they drag me up the stairs and place me beside Amity. I try hard to get a hold of myself, but I can't blink back the tears forming in my eyes, and the lump in my throat is practically throbbing, it hurts so much. **_This is all too painful._**

Amity clears her throat "Well, that was touching." She states bluntly "Let's see if our next contender can follow up that performance."

I flinch at her words.** _If looks could kill, surely she'd be dead__. _**

Amity reaches her hand in to another glass bowl and clutches another piece of paper. "Asher Rowan" she calls out. Asher emerges from the crowd, and begins to walk towards the stage. A few Peace Keepers rush to him, but he easily shrugs them off.

** _He's changed so much since I saw him last. _**Asher and I had gone to school together, we had been good friends. When Asher was eight his father died in a logging accident, and after that he went to work in the lumber yards to help support his family. I didn't get to see him much after that. I looked up at him as he came to stand beside me on the stage. He was easily six and half feet tall, stubble was beginning to show on his face, his hair was a bit shaggy, he was tanned and toned from days spent chopping down trees. **_His eyes were the same though_** a beautiful mix of green and amber hazel, **_comforting_**, I thought as his gaze met mine.

"I give you this year's district seven tributes, Cassia Alder and Asher Rowan!" Amity beams as she looks out at the crowd "Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

- Cato's P.O.V. -

Cato sat with Clove in a private compartment watching the reaping's. The district seven seal popped up on to the screen and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. As the District seven escort calls out a name, the cameras focused in on its owner. A tall girl with dirty blonde hair, shes dressed simply in a white button down blouse and a black pencil skirt that reached a little below her mid-thigh. _**Quite the leggy thing she is, I hope she's a fast runner. **_The girl appears to be comforting her younger sister when the Peace Keepers try to tear them apart. The camera gets a glimpse of the older girls face as the two are torn from each other. _**She's pretty**_ he muses _**Beautiful even**__. _

"What was her name again?"

"Cassia, I think." Clove states, it's obvious she doesn't really give a damn.

He watches her struggle against the Peace Keepers as she screams words of sentiment at her sister. "Feisty" he smirks as he says it "I hope she's that way in the arena to."

Clove rolls her eyes and sighs in disgust "Your repulsive Cato."


	2. Sea of Sharks

Chapter 2

"The Careers would be fools to not try and recruit you." Johanna states as her eyes flick over Asher. "You have any skills?"

"I'm good with an axe, hatchets too, for fun we used to throw them at makeshift targets during lunch…"

"Strong as an ox to, I can assume. A decent runner, your stamina is probably well off to." She gives Asher an approving look, and then turns to me "What about you sweetheart? You're not just a pretty face are you?"

"I…umm" I dig my fingers into the plush velvet of the chair. _**What was I good at…? **_"I don't think I… have any skills that will help me."

"Well at least you have your looks." She says with a grin. I feel a blush rise in my cheeks. "You could alwa-"

"She can run. In school when we had field days she would always win the races. And she still runs for the fun of it." Asher says giving me an encouraging look.

"Is that true?" Johanna asks, eyeing me.

"Yes."

"Any other secrets you're keeping from me?"

"My dad taught me how to trap, and I have some knowledge of plants." I say nervously.

"Well that's a plus, you can learn snares and such from the trainers, speed will also help you greatly, and plants you'll know what to eat and what not eat." She says with a grin.

"They have some healing abilities to."

Her smile widens "You're not half as useless as you think you are darling."

Someone behind us clears their throat as if they're about to speak. "Dinner will be served in an hour and a half, you need to return to your rooms and make your selves look presentable." Johanna rolls her eyes at Amity, and I can't help but stifle a laugh. Amity glares at us. "Come with me dear." She huffs, and then turns on her heal. I follow her out the door and down the corridor to my room. "I've laid this evening outfit on your bed for you; all you need to do is wash up." She pauses as if she's thinking of something else. "Oh! And leave your hair down." And with that she leaves, the door gently closing behind her.

"I want to go home." I murmur to myself as I walk over to the bed. I sigh as I look at the black dress in front of me; it looks tight and slightly uncomfortable. I pick it up and look at the pair of strappy black heels on the floor beside the bed. _**I am not wearing those**_, and with that I kick them under the bed and head into the bathroom.

-Dinner-

Amity gasps as I walk into the dining car. "For heaven's sake girl where are your shoes?" she squeals.

"I'm not very fond of heels." I state "The first and last time I wore them I fell flat on my face."

Johanna grins at me as I take my seat at the table across from her. "I don't blame you. When my stylist tried to make me where them for the Tribute Parade I threw them at her." I can't keep from laughing as Johanna tells me this, and Asher smirks. We both get dirty looks from Amity.

"What exactly is this?" Asher says poking at something on the plate in front of him.

"It's salmon." Amity states with a sneer "And it came straight from district four this morning, so it's fresh."

"Is it any good?" He questions.

"It is if you drown it in this." Johanna slides a small pitcher of sauce across the table to Asher. Amity rolls her eyes as he pours it onto his plate.

I eye the contents of my own plate; salmon, white rice, and steamed green beans. I gaze at the fish curiously before deciding to cut in to it. _**Smokey,**_I grin, we don't have anything like this back home.

"Now back to the issue of Careers." Johanna states as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "They will more than likely try to recruit Asher."

"I don't want to work with the careers." He doesn't even look up from his plate as he says it.

"Asher, if you're not with them your against them, and they'll come after you first." Johanna says staring him down.

Asher wipes his face and looks up from his plate. "What about Cassia?"

"Asher you don't need to worry about me. Getting in with the careers will give you a better chance at winning the game."

He slams his fist down on the table, and turns to me. "And what about you, I know you promised Calaway you'd come home, so what is your strategy exactly?"

I look down at the plate in front of me and pretend to be interested in the green beans as I slide them around my plate. "I know I promised her that I'd come home, but I.."

"You what?" Asher demands.

I don't look up from my plate as I slide a green bean into a mountain of white rice. "I have no killer instinct." I lay fork down and look up across the table at Johanna. "Your time on me will be wasted." I say to her plainly "I don't think I could ever kill someone, I mean if someone attacks me… I could harm them, but I find no pleasure in killing for competition."

Johanna's face softens "I know it all seems so foreign, the concept of killing others, some much younger than you, with parents and siblings anticipating their arrival home. You don't have to kill for pleasure like the careers do, but when the time comes you may have to kill to survive."

"I don't know…" I say, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sure you've heard of fight or flight." I give her a slight nod "Well when the time comes and you're not in the position to run, your body will fight, subconsciously you will make the decision to kill in order to protect yourself." Johanna then turns her attention to Asher "Getting in with the careers will most definitely help you to last longer in the games, but it can also help you protect Cassia."

"How?"

"Claim her as your kill." She grins.

-The Next Morning-

_ "Alarm set for 8:30 A.M., is now enabled." _

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

I roll over and groan. I hadn't slept at all last night; I kept having a reoccurring nightmare in which Asher would kill me the second he found me in the arena. I throw the blankets off me and sit up in bed, _**I hope Cal is okay. **_I feel a pang in my chest as the thought of Calaway hits me. I turn my head and look out the window, the sky is an odd shade of gray, _**Well at least it matches my mood.**_ My eyes then flitter down to the bedside table, theirs a folded piece of paper laying on it. I pick it up and begin to read it;

Cassia,

I have laid out a dress on the chair beside the armoire; also I have picked out a pair of flats, which you will be **required** to wear, as we will be arriving in the capitol shortly after breakfast. It would be in your best interest to make an attempt at styling your hair, and to put on a bit of makeup. This will help to give you a clean appearance and draw in sponsors.

XOXOXO,

Amity

I can't help rolling my eyes as I finish reading the note. _**Amity is such a character.**_ I grab the dress from the chair and make my way into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and quickly strip down and step in. The hot water feels great and the smell of sandalwood is soothing. _**I could stay in here all day**_. I think to myself. At some point I muster the desire to leave the shower, I wrap a towel around myself as I step out, and then begin getting ready.

I eye the pair of lacey under things in front of my wearily, they were definitely showier then anything I had at home. I slip the dress on over my head and wriggle into it; it's prettier than the one I wore last night, the dress is composed of a cream colored lace, it's off the shoulder and has three quarter inch sleeves, the dress reaches my mid-thigh, and is best described as form fitting. _**At least it's not as uncomfortable as the one I wore last night.**_

I sigh as I look into the mirror, _**what does she mean style my hair? **_I decide on pulling my hair back into a bun and letting my bangs sweep off to one side. A tiny case of eye shadow catches my eye, it has various shades of pale browns and gold's all of which have a tiny number in each corner, flipping the case over I find a diagram as well as a list of instructions, I frown, _**Is my lack of experience with cosmetics that obvious?**_

-Breakfast-

"A vision of beauty!" Amity cheers as I walk in "The embodiment of innocence!"

Johanna rolls her eyes "You clean up good." She states plainly.

"You like nice." Asher says drawing my attention away from Johanna and Amity.

"You're not half bad yourself." I say eyeing his pale green dress shirt and black slacks. Asher grins as I take my seat beside him.

"You have to try this." He says pointing to the mug in front of me "Its better than coffee."

"Anything is better than coffee." I roll my eyes and take a sip off the hot liquid. "Chocolate!"

"Asher's drank enough to kill a horse." Johanna says with a smile.

"Have not." He defends.

-Arrival-

"It would be best to stick together." Johanna announces "The citizens tend to get a little excited when the tributes arrive." And with that the compartment door opens and we step down on to a platform.

"District Seven has arrived." Amity announces as the crowd cheers.

I press against Asher nervously, he looks down at me and gives me an encouraging look as his finger intertwine with mine. "It's like a…"

"A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood." He says gazing out over the crowd.

"Exactly." I murmur.

Sorry there isn't any Cato, he'll be in the next chapter promise. Anyways what do you think? Please be gentle, I know I'm horrible with grammar, and run-on's are my weakness.

Also Disclaimer.


	3. Meliai, Pan, and Wolf boy

Chapter 3

After being waxed, tweezed, and scrubbed for hours, the styling team had finally left me alone.

"Finally, something to work with." Comes a husky voice from behind me.

I jump at the unexpected voice and clench my towel tighter as I turn around. Behind me stands a rather normal looking woman; with simple coffee colored hair, beautiful tawny colored eyes, and skin the color of ivory. _**Odd, I thought the people of the capital prided themselves on being unnaturally colored. **_

"I'm Bliss Lark your stylist." She pauses as she takes me in "And you are stunning. Tell me how tall are you?"

"I-uhh… I'm five eleven."

"You're worried about something; do you have a question for me deer?"

I was taken aback, how could she know something was on my mind. "How'd you-"

"You're easy to read, it was written all over your face." She grins "Now out with it."

"You're not going to dress me as a tree are you?"

"Of course not, district sevens previous stylists lacked originality. Dressing you as trees every year, how stupid." She huffs "Besides you're a bit to curvy for that."

I blush; no one had ever really seemed to care about my looks before. "What am I going as then?"

"Meliai."

"A tree nymph?"

"Specifically an Ash tree Nymph?"

"So Asher is going as an Ash tree?" I mumble.

"No I think, Galvin said something about a nature God."

"Oh!"

"Now let's get you ready." Bliss claps her hands and the team of stylists quickly reappear.

_Link to how I picture the dress and shoes: fs70/f/2010/134/0/6/Nature_fairy_by_Tania_ _

"Do I really have to wear these?" I question Bliss, these heels are honestly ridiculous.

"Yes the heels are a must, not only do they complete the outfit, but they also accent those wonderful legs of yours." She gives me a mischievous grin "Now why don't you hobble on over to the mirror and take a good look at my art work."

I inwardly groan and stand up; I can feel my knees wobble as I somehow manage to teeter over to the mirror. I light up when I see the girl in the looking glass; her hair is half up and half down, and her long golden brown waves reach her waist, the varying shades of shimmering gold and green eye shadow make her blue eyes pop, and the beautiful dress hugged her every curve.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Bliss says holding up a hand mirror so I can see the back of my hair. The pieces that have been pulled back are situated into a tight bun, held together by tiny emerald pins shaped like leaves.

"Where did you find her?" I whisper.

"I think she's always been there, waiting for her chance to shine." She places the hand mirror on a nearby table, and then pulls something out of a box.

"My necklace." I gasp at the familiar sight of gold heart on simple gold chain.

"I thought it would go with outfit." She smiles "May I?"

"Of course." I say lifting up my hair carefully so I don't mess up the intricate working of the pins.

Bliss clasps the necklace and then turns her attention back to me. "Now I hear there is a gentleman outside waiting to escort you." I chuckle at her playful words. "They say his appearance rivals that of any god."

-Cato's P.O.V.-

We sat in a common waiting are with the other tributes, once we were all ready the parade staff would allow us to head to our chariots for the parade. Clove sat to my right she was in deep conversation with the boy from district one, I think she said his name was Marvel or something like that. To my left sat Glimmer, her hand was tight on my thigh, she was rambling on about herself, _**easy **_I thought to myself, _**I could get whatever I want from her. **_My eyes skimmed over the crowd of tributes in front of us, and then I saw _her_, the girl from district seven. Her hands were tight on the arm of her district partner; her head was cast downwards focusing on her feet. I felt myself grin; she was struggling to walk in heels.

"Honestly Asher, if theses ridiculous shoes don't kill me, I don't know what will." She states plainly, eyes still trained on her feet.

_**Oh I don't know maybe me.**_

Just then Clove interrupts my train of thought "Cato close your mouth, it's not polite to drool over a girl in public."

Glimmer lets loose and irritated sigh as she realizes the focus of my attention. "She's not even that pretty, and her dress is hideous." It's obvious that she's jealous.

"You may not get in your chariots until you are directed to do so by your district escort, is that clear?" The staff member pauses "Very well then proceed to your chariots, prime districts on the right, and composite districts on the left?"

Finlay was nowhere in sight when Clove and I arrived at the chariot. _**May as well have some fun while I wait**_. My eyes flicker to the row of chariots across from us 1, 3, 5, and 7. _**Found you**_. I grin; she was standing in front of her chariot stroking the horses' muzzle. _**Now how long before you realize I'm eyeing you. **_No more than a second later she whips her head around and meets my gaze. Her eyes widen in shock, _**like a dear in the headlights.**_ I cross my arms over my chest as I take her in, allowing my eyes to travel the length of her body. My smile widens as I return my gaze back to her face, which is now a deep shade of red. The horse gently nuzzles her shoulder begging for attention, and she complies turning around fully focusing on it.

"How does it feel to be rejected for a horse, Cato?" Clove state sarcastically.

"Have you made it your job to watch my every move?" My temper is flaring "Mind your own damn business from now on Clove."

-Cassia-

I gently rub the horses' large neck; it's obvious the creature is enjoying the attention.

"Do they treat you the same way they treat us." The horse snorts, and paws at the ground "I'll take that as a yes."

"Cassia what are you doing?" Comes a shrill voice from the other side of me. I groan as I turn to look at its owner, _**Amity**_. "Can you not see that the other tributes are getting into their chariots?"

Asher is quick to my defense "Technically we were told to wait until you told us it was time."

Amity rolls her eyes "Well get away from that bloody behemoth and get in the chariot."

"It's okay she didn't mean it, you're really quite the refined gentleman." The horse whinnies at my remark, almost as if he agrees with me.

"A gentleman huh?" Asher grins "Is he taking you to dinner or something."

"No, but if he could he would help me up into this chariot."

Asher extends his hand to me "Well come on then fair maiden, let's get you in here before the old broad has a cow." I grasp Asher's hand and he pulls me up as Amity gasps in disgust.

"How dare you." She scolds.

"Looks like we're off." Asher salutes Amity as the horse pulls the chariot forward and we take our spot in the parade behind district six.

"I can't believe you called her a broad." I say elbowing Asher.

"She's had it coming since day one, always telling me to act proper and look presentable."

"Amity means well, she's just trying to help you gain sponsors."

"I know." Asher sighs and takes my hand in his. "Shall we give them a good show then?" The crowd around us cheers as they announce district seven, as Asher pumps are entwined hands in to the air the crowd roars, we both grin and wave with our free hands.

"Asher, are they looking at us or behind us." The crowd seems to be pointing at us, but their attention appears to be directed at something behind us.

Asher whips his around quickly, and then returns his attention to me, a small smile playing on his lips "It's your dress."

"What?" I snap my head around quickly. Tiny gold and green leaves were breaking away from the fabric on the train of my dress, and were dwindling down to the ground like the leaves at home do in the fall. I grin "Were leaving a trail."

"It would seem so."

-Later-

We were waiting in line to speak with Caesar; apparently he was going to briefly introduce us to Panem and comment on our costumes.

"Why did they start with twelve again?"

"I think their trying to save the best for last or something like that." Asher responds "I mean twelve has never really been known for their brilliant costumes."

"I guess that would make sense." I say, my eyes flicking to the pair of tributes in front of us, they were draped in various obnoxiously colored fabrics, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them.

A shiver makes it way up my spine; Goosebumps prickle on my skin, and I turn my head slowly, only to be met with the same pair of striking blue eyes that had assaulted me earlier when we were waiting at the chariots. A wolfish grin spreads across his face as realizes that I have noticed him staring at me. He crosses his arms and gives me a slight nod; it's unsettling how much he enjoys this, and without realizing it I press myself into Asher.

"What's the matter?" he questions placing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"The boy from district two." I mumble "He's staring."

Asher lashes his head back quickly and throws the boy a dirty look. "Christ, Cassia, he's eyeing you the way a wolf-"

"Eyes a deer." I blurt out.

"Well I was going to say a sheep but that works to." He says pulling me closer.

"District seven your up!" A crew member shouts as he waves us towards the stage.

Cesar beams at us as we join him center join. "Ahh a vision of beauty." He states as he embraces me in a friendly hug. "And the little show your dress put on out there was magnificent." He gives Asher a firm hand shake and turns his attention back to me. "But what exactly are you my sweet, Cassia?"

"A Meliai." I state simply.

"An ash tree nymph." Her grins "Very clever." He turns to Asher and takes in his white toga, crown of leaves, and sandals. Cesar's face contorts in confusion. "What exactly does that make you?" he questions Asher.

"Why I'm Pan, god of nature and song." He says pulling the strap of his panpipes forward.

Cesar laughs "Don't forget companion to the Nymphs." He pauses before asking his next question "Tell me can you play your pipes?"

"Of course." Asher grins as he pulls the instrument up to his mouth.

"Not well." I say playfully elbowing Asher in the side.

"I'll show you." And with that he sets about playing his panpipes.

Cesar bursts into a fit of laughter "You would do well to listen to your all-knowing companion, Asher." He says with a Chuckle. "I would like to take this time compliment Bliss and Galvin, the district seven stylists, the costumes are wonderful, the best I've seen so far this evening." The crowd breaks into applause as Cesar turns his attention to us. "Unfortunately that's all time we have for now, but I very much look forward to interviewing the both of you."

With that I grab onto Asher's arm and we exit via stage left.

Johanna smiles when she says "You two were wonderful, the people love you already."

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah, I believe Amity said something along the lines of natural chemistry, and soul mates." Asher and I contort our faces and look at each other quizzically.

"Were not exactly like that…" I state simply.

"It's more along the lines of how a brother loves a sister." Asher interjects.

"Well I think all of Panem has taken it the other way."

"We have a slight problem." Asher says, changing the subject quickly.

"And what would that be?" Johanna counters.

"One of the careers, the boy from district two, he's a bit animalistic you see-"

"He looks at me like he wants to eat me." I say interrupting Asher.

"That's not hunger." Johanna states her eyes observing something behind us.

I turn quickly to catch what she's looking at, only to find that _**he's**_ glowering at me again. I bite my lip nervously and blush, he smirks.

"That's lust." She whispers.


	4. Reputation

Chapter 4

I sigh and look around the training room, my eyes landing on Asher, he was joking with one of the careers. I was surprised to say the least, they had accepted him as one of their no own, no questions asked. I run a hand threw my hair and let my eyes wonder across the various stations. I really wanted to try throwing knives, it looked easy enough, but the boy from district two was currently there, and I wanted to avoid him at all costs. I turn my attention to the first aid station, _**knowing how to tend to wounds and ailments will definitely be useful. **_

"Excuse me miss?" comes a tiny voice from behind me. I grin when I see its owner, a small boy, with sandy blond curls, and big brown eyes, _**he can't be any more than twelve. **_"Could I uhh… may I, practice splinting on you."

"Sure." I say patting the mat beside me and stick out my arm for him to use.

"Thank you." He murmurs as he takes a set beside me. He tentatively places my wrist in his lap and slides a splint made of wood underneath it, he picks up a roll of bandages and begins to wrap them around my lower arm and wrist, he's so focused on the task at hand he doesn't notice me eyeing the tiny brass compass that hangs from his neck, the name Alec is engraved in the front.

"Is your name Alec?" I question.

"N-no." he stammers "I- uh-my name is Todd."

"I'm Cassia, but you can call me Cass." I pick up my wrist and inspect the splinting "Wow you're really good at this; I can't even move my wrist."

He grins at me, a small blush covers his cheeks "Thank you."

Todd kept me company for a while, moving from station to station with me, until his district partner finally decided to take interest in him and demanded that he work with her. Now companionless I decided to give throwing knives a try.

-Cato's P.O.V.-

I watched Cassia make her way over to the knife station, I've been dying to play with her all day, and now that her district partner was off with Glimmer, I could finally seize the opportunity I had been waiting for. I watch her throw the first knife; it sinks in to the dummies thigh.

"You know you're holding it wrong." Her head snaps around and her eyes land on me, I cross my arms and grin "Your stance is off to." I watch as she rolls her eyes and then turns her attention back to the knives. _**She doesn't honestly think she can ignore me does she? **_

I hear snickers and turn to see Clove and Marvel laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I roar, this does nothing but cause them to burst into another fit of giggles, and draw unwanted attention from everyone in the room. I turn my attention back to Cassia; _**she won't make a fool of me. **_

I quickly stride over to her, I wrap my left arm around her waist and pull her close to me, she elicits a small yelp in shock, and I smirk to myself, pleased with her reaction. I place my mouth close to her ear "Now I told you, you're holding the knife wrong." I place my right hand over hers and rearrange her hold on the knife. She trembles as I run my fingers up her arm, its obvious the sudden closeness has made her uncomfortable. "Don't be nervous sweetheart; I'm only trying to help." I purr. She's putty in my hands as I remove my hand from her waist and trail it down to her mid-thigh. "Your stance is off; you need to keep your feet shoulder width apart." I gently tap her outer thigh in an attempt to get her to move her legs apart, but she doesn't budge. Irritated, I pinch her outer thigh, she whimpers, but obliges and moves her legs farther apart. "Now Cassia-" I say taking a step back "Throw the knife."

-Cassia-

I watch as the knife sinks deep in to the dummies chest, _**the boy from district two may know what he's talking about, but he's and arrogant prick. **_I turn to look at the boy behind me.

He gives me a crooked grin and then extends his hand forward "I'm Cato." He says.

I glare at him for second before spinning on my heel, and heading towards the set of double doors. _**How dare he touch me. How dare he-, **_my thoughts are abruptly disturbed as a large hand comes down on my upper arm and pulls me around.

"You know sweetheart its considered rude not to introduce yourself." Cato grins, tightening his grip on my arm.

_**When his he going to get it through his thick skull that I don't want anything to do with him? **_I try and pull away, but Cato only tightens his grip and pulls me closer.

"Well?" He raises his eyebrows at me.

"You already know my name!" I shout "Now let go of me."

Cato pulls me closer so were pressed against each other, the hand that was once holding my arm was now making its way around my waist. The very top of my head just reached his chin, and I had to look up to see his face. He smirks when he realizes I'm looking at him, I turn my head quickly as I feel a blush rise in my cheeks, I bite my lip nervously, _**everyone's staring at us. Where the hell is Asher when I need him? **_

Cato grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. "Now, I'm willing to forgive you for being rude." He grins "And I'm also giving you a second chance to thank me, for showing you how to throw a knife."

"What do you want from me?" I mumble, my eyes never leaving his.

"Well" he says lifting his hand from my chin, to brush a few strands of hair away from my face "I can think of a few things, but I think we're going to have to go somewhere a bit more private."

Something inside me snaps, and I no longer have control of what I'm doing. A thunderous SLAP rings threw the room as I bring my hand to Cato's cheek. I watch as he stumbles back in shock. _**If he doesn't have a bruise in the shape of a hand tomorrow I'm going to be highly disappointed. **_

"What the hell." He screeches his face twisting in anger.

"You're a damn fool if you think that I would ever do anything with you." I shout.

-Dinner-

After the fight with Cato I immediately returned to the suite, and spent the rest of the day sulking in my room.

"Cassia." Amity calls "Dinner is ready."

I take my place at the table, my eyes wonder over to the empty chair where Asher should be. "Where's Asher?" I question.

"Don't know, haven't seen him all day." Johanna says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Johanna is their somewhere I can practice by myself when then training room is closed?"

"If you go up to the thirteenth floor, there are some rooms up there. Why?" her eyes gaze at me inquisitively.

"Well I've had a revelation of sorts." I run a hand threw my hair nervously "When I was little my dad took me with him once to watch over the saplings…"

"Keeping the deer from eating them." Johanna finishes for me

"He showed me how to use a bow and arrow, I haven't done much in the way of practicing since but I thought maybe I could give it a try." Just then the door slams and Asher appears, he doesn't look pleased.

"Asher where have you been, we've been worried?" Amity states calmly.

"Attempting damage control" He turns to me and glares, I feel myself flinch at his harsh gaze. "Cato is beyond pissed at you." Asher jabs a finger in my direction.

"Why what happened?" Johanna inquiries.

"Someone decided to embarrass him in front of everyone at training today, and now he wants to kill her."

Johanna turns to me, raising an eyebrow "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

I rapidly jump up from the table and make a beeline for the door. _**I don't want to talk about this, I just want to ignore it and hope it goes away. **_I slam my hand down on the up button, the elevator chimes and the doors open up, no one else is inside, _**Thank God. **_I easily locate the training rooms; I make my way to the one at the very end of the hall, and step inside. The lights flicker on and I take in my surroundings.

-Cato's P.O.V.-

I sigh as I step out of the training room; I had been holding up here all night hoping to avoid Cloves excessive bantering, and Glimmers obsessive clinginess. _**You sleep with a girl one time, and she thinks you're in love with her. **_A gentle thud resonates though the hallway as I turn to leave. Curious I turn round looking for the source of the noise and notice light streaming through an open doorway at the end of the hall. I make my way down the hall as another thud echo's out of the room and into the hall.

_**Cassia**_, I grin to myself as she pulls the last arrow from the quiver on her back and places it against the string of the bow. I watch as she inhales and draws the arrow back as far as she can before taking aim at the target in front of her. I watch as she gently exhales and releases the arrow. A small smile plays on her lips as it hits the target head on.

"It would seem you've been holding out on us sweetheart." I watch as mix of emotions cross her face anger, shock, and_ fear. _She turns oh her heel and crosses the room setting down the quiver; she begins to collect arrows from the surrounding targets. I step through door way and punch a button on the panel that controls the door, Cassia jumps at the sound of the door sliding shut. "You know Cassia; I don't like it when you ignore me."

"Leave me alone." She mumbles her back still turned to me.

"Sorry sweetheart I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

This time she turns to me "Leave me alone!" she shouts "And stop calling me sweetheart." I watch as her face turns red, her hand shoots up to cover her mouth, as if she regrets saying it.

"You know, we're going to have to do something about that temper of yours." I say taking a step forward "It's out of control." Cassia drops the bow and takes a step back; she hadn't realized how much I had advanced on her until now. I smirk and take another step forward; she takes another step back only to be met with the wall. I watch as she eyes the door warily, an odd expression crosses her face.

"Don't even think about it." I growl, but Cassia pays no heed to my warning and breaks for the door. Frustrated with her lack of compliance I slam her into the wall. She lets out a small wail at the sudden contact.

"Get off of me Cato." Cassia screams and pounds on my chest as an attempt to get me off of her.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you." I say taking both her wrists in one of my hands, pinning them above her head.

"I'm serious get off." She begins to squirm in my grasp.

"Stop being so problematic." She goes limp as I press into her. "Now" I say grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I have a bit of a reputation, for taking what I think I deserve."

Cliff hanger!

What do you guys think?

Also I don't own the hunger games.


End file.
